NCIS New Orleans Team
The NCIS New Orleans Team is a team based out of the NCIS New Orleans Office in New Orleans. It is currently led by NCIS Special Agent Dwayne Cassius Pride with the field team currently consisting of NCIS Special Agents Tammy Gregorio, Sebastian Lund who in addition to being an agent also serves as the team's forensic scientist and Hannah Khoury with former members being Meredith Brody, Sonja Percy and Christopher LaSalle. The team is supported by Jefferson Parish medical examiner, Dr. Loretta Wade and computer specialist Patton Plame. Known New Orleans Members Administrators * Leon Vance - Director of NCIS. * Dan Sanchez - Deputy Director of NCIS *Dwayne Cassius Pride- Special Agent-in-Charge of the NCIS Southeast Field Office. Field Team *Hannah Khoury - Special Agent-in-Charge of the NCIS: New Orleans team. *Tammy Gregorio- NCIS Special Agent who was formerly an agent with the FBI. *Sebastian Lund- NCIS Special Agent who also previously served as a Forensic Scientist and also the assistant for Dr. Loretta Wade. Support Personnel *Loretta Wade- A Medical Examiner for Jefferson Parish who assists the NCIS: New Orleans team. *Patton Plame- A computer specialist that helps the New Orleans office with anything technology related. Former Members *Wendell Hobbs- A Forensic Scientist who appeared in the NCIS Season 11/NCIS: New Orleans backdoor pilot episode, Crescent City Part 2 (episode). Current fate unknown. *Meredith Brody- An NCIS Special Agent who was originally sent from the Great Lakes Office to assist the NCIS: New Orleans team during the investigation into the Privileged Killer. She later transferred to New Orleans on a permanent bassis, becoming the newest member of the team and worked with them for two years. Left the team for good in September 2016. *Sonja Percy- Originally an agent with the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives or ATF, she helped Pride and the team on their pursuit for Baitfish, a criminal threatening the security and safety New Orleans as well as those of its citizens. Resigned from the NCIS team in April 2018 to accept a position at the FBI. *Christopher LaSalle- A native of Alabama, LaSalle is the second-in-command of the NCIS: New Orleans team. He originally served as a Detective for the New Orlean's Police Department and spent seven years at the vice squad of the New Orleans Police Department. LaSalle was killed in November 2019, after being shot in the abdomen and succumbing to his wounds in the hospital. History The exact founding of the NCIS New Orleans team is unknown but what is known is that NCIS Special Agent Dwayne Pride and Christopher LaSalle are the team's two long-serving members, the two having met while working together in the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina. In March 2014, with the team being low on manpower considering how two NCIS Special Agents composed of the field team for the NCIS: New Orleans office, NCIS Special Agent Meredith Brody from the NCIS Chicago field office was sent to New Orleans to assist Pride and LaSalle as the team were investigating a case connected to the Privileged Killer. After the case was solved, Brody later learnt that she was to stay in New Orleans permanently and with her addition, the NCIS New Orleans field team was now composed of three field agents. In October 2014, computer specialist Patton Plame assisted the team on a case concerning the death of a Navy SEAL in a sorority house. He later joined the team permanently. In May 2015, having worked with the team for a few months, ATF agent Sonja Percy expressed a desire to join the team and become an NCIS Special Agent which occurred in September 2015. In May 2016, the team was placed on administrative leave for a few weeks with members of the team choosing to go on vacation or head back to their home state in the aftermath of Brody shooting her corrupt boyfriend, John Russo who was also an agent with the Department of Homeland Security dead. In September 2016, the team returned from their two weeks off and it was revealed that Brody had abruptly resigned from NCIS and left the team altogether, leaving the remaining members of the team completely stunned and devastated at her decision. During that time, the FBI began investigating Pride and his team for their involvement with Russo with FBI agent Tammy Gregorio temporarily joining the team at Pride's request. Some time later, Sebastian Lund finished his training to become an official NCIS Special Agent and subsequently joined the main field team. Category:NCIS Teams Category:Organizations